


it's too earlier to tell what you're thinking (but i like you)

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Oofuri Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: The good and the bads of first dates.
Relationships: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	it's too earlier to tell what you're thinking (but i like you)

**Author's Note:**

> [is this falling?](https://youtu.be/GLSCerFElAg)  
> \---
> 
> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> This is my present for [ellie-tarts](https://ellie-tarts.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!! Make sure to check out all the other posts on Tumblr (or Twitter) under the tag #oofurixmas2020 !!
> 
> (i tried my best to edit it and look for any mistakes, but i'm bound to miss some so- i apologize. ahh i get so nervous when i write stuff for others!!)

Takaya regretted every second. He doubted every choice he had ever made that got him to this moment, outside waiting next to a hot chocolate stand. In the rush of last minute anxiety he had forgotten his gloves and forgotten to charge his phone. So far you could say his first date was going great! Definitely. 

He kept his hands in the pocket of his coat pulling at crinkled cough drop wrappers and what he guessed was an old bathroom pass. His phone was long gone, the screen going black mid text. And that’s what filled him with the most anxiety, he had no way of knowing if Mihashi was here. If Mihashi was on his way or if Mihashi had a change of plans, a change of pace last second. It bubbled in the pit of his stomach, more butterflies than he could count. _Butterflies._ Butterflies were too light and cheery to explain how he felt, it was more like a hungry snake. A hungry angry snake that lashed out at every sound, movement and thought that displeased it. 

His anxious thoughts were answered when he spotted a familiar car pull into the parking lot. He pulled his hands from his pockets when he took a step away from the stand (his question about the content was answered when he pulled out a green slip of paper). It took him a couple seconds to finally gather up enough courage to walk around a crowd blocking the entrance. The snake was displeased with his movements. 

He waited near the front gate eyeing the familiar car expectantly. He spotted Mihashi’s mother. She was turned around in the driver's seat and when she turned back she waved at him from behind the windshield. He waved back, awkwardly. 

It was a couple more awkward seconds before the back door opened. The first thing he noticed was a red and green pom-pom. He looked away in surprise before slowly turning back towards the parking lot. He inched past the entrance and onto the sidewalk when Mihashi waved goodbye to his mother. 

“Uh, Hey.” He waved at Mihashi focusing more on the pom-pom on his hat than the boy himself. 

Mihashi joined him at the entrance, waving back softly. He was wearing mittens, the yarn matched his hat. And. He was smiling. 

Takaya pulled himself together, taking a deep breath. He had nothing to be nervous about, there was nothing weird about inviting a _friend_ ice skating. Right? 

“Abe!” He smiled when he spoke. He swayed side to side. “You...You didn’t...your phone?” 

He looked just as nervous as Takaya felt. 

“Oh! Yeah my phone died,” He pulled his phone from his pocket, showing Mihashi the black screen as proof, “I forgot to charge it.”

Mihashi seemed relieved at his answer, he pulled his own phone from his own pocket. He flipped the screen up to show Takaya an assortment of messages. “You weren’t answering. I thought...Abe cancelled!” 

His hand was too unstable for Takaya to actually read the messages on the screen. 

Takaya chuckled awkwardly looking towards the entrance. It was nothing special, just a frozen lake in the middle of the park. It was crowded for a Sunday night though. It was already getting dark, the lake lit up by nothing but a sad flickering street lamp and an assortment of white and rainbow christmas lights. This area of the park was always decorated during the Christmas season, the nearby trees and the gate covered with string lights. 

“Have you ever skated before?” He walked slowly, entering the park for the second time this time with Mihashi at his side. “Ice skated, I mean?” 

Mihashi bounced at his side, skipping every two steps. He seemed to be in a good mood, it was enough to calm Takaya’s anxiety. 

“No. But-but...I can roller skate….k-kind of…” He dragged off at the end, “What about A-Abe?” 

He chuckled softly, “Uhhh No? I can’t even roller skate.”

“Really!?” Mihashi turned away with a giggle, getting distracted by the assortment of Christmas wreaths. “You have...good balance from baseball.” 

Takaya manuerved them around a crowd, somewhere during their conversation his hand had found Mihashi’s. He could feel the other boy’s warmth through his mittens, the yarn was soft but itchy. It made up for his forgotten gloves, his fingers already feeling numb and stiff. It was easy to ignore the cold when Mihashi was bouncing around like a child. His eyes were lit up in awe like he’d never seen Christmas decorations before. It was comforting. 

They were lucky the line for skates wasn’t long, the only people ahead of them was a small family. Mihashi waved at the baby in the mother’s arms squeezing Takaya’s hand when it smiled at him. 

“You like babies?” The question was weirder than he meant, he cursed himself worrying the inside of his cheek between his teeth. 

Mihashi smiled at the baby before answering, he nodded “They’re...cute--Peekaboo.” He moved to hide behind Takaya’s shoulder before popping back out quickly, the baby giggled with joy. 

Takaya squeezed Mihashi’s hand, “Yeah…I guess.” He pulled him forward once the family moved out of the way. Mihashi waved goodbye to the baby. 

He let go of Mihashi’s hand to pull the wad of bills from his pocket. (He had made sure his mother had given him enough for two cups of hot chocolate and two pairs of skates. Double checking multiple times on the drive to the park.) Mihashi moved to do the same, but Takaya stopped him, “I invited you out, so I’ll pay.” 

Mihashi ducked his head down in embarrassment, but put his own money away. The man behind the counter turned to them with a smile, leaning forward so he could hear them over the blaring Christmas music and chattering crowd. 

“What sizes can I get you boys tonight?” 

Takaya answered quickly, “Seven.” before turning to Mihashi. 

Mihashi squeaked out his answer, “Five!” 

The man behind the counter nodded, holding out his hand to receive the cash. Takaya handed it to him quickly and once the man checked he was turning around to pull two pairs of skates off the shelf. He handed each pair to Takaya and Mihashi. 

Takaya held his with one hand, grabbing the sleeve of Mihashi’s coat to drag him over to an empty bench. They sat down and Takaya started to pull the laces to his sneakers loose. Mihashi didn’t move, instead he was staring up in awe. Takaya followed his gaze to the string of lights that spread from one tree to another. They were white and shaped like snowflakes. 

“Pretty, huh?” Takaya’s comment caught Mihashi’s attention who turned with a nod. 

“I didn’t know… there-there were designs.” He pushed his own sneakers off with the toe of each foot. Even his socks matched his mittens and hat. 

Takaya cleared his throat, toeing his own shoes off. “I have ones that look like icicles on my porch.” 

“We-we only use the rainbow ones.” Mihashi pointed his hand - though the pull in his mittens told Takaya he was trying to point with a finger - towards the fence that stretched across the sidewalk. They were covered in small rainbow lights. 

“Those are my favorite.” Takaya pushed his left foot into the skate, fixing the tongue so that it was straight. It was new and foreign, the sides tight around his foot. It felt different than his cleats and even though he was sitting down he felt unbalanced. He pulled the right skate on next, fixing the tongue before working on the laces. “I think the white ones are boring.” 

He didn’t know why he was trying to make Mihashi feel better about his family's Christmas light selection. But he was. 

And it seemed like it was working. Mihashi hummed in agreement, sometime during their conversation he had managed to get both his skates on. He was just now struggling with the laces. 

Takaya finished tightening his before turning to help Mihashi, “Here.” He tapped his thigh and Mihashi slowly lifted his leg to set his foot where Takaya could reach it. He looked away. 

“You could have taken your mittens off.” Takaya pulled the laces tight before looping one around the other. He pulled it into a tight bow and just for safety measures double knotted them. 

“Cold.” 

Mihashi placed the next foot on Takaya’s lap, he never turned back around. Instead he focused his attention on the blinking plastic rudolph that had been placed sadly next to a stack of what Takaya thought was extra decorations. He pulled the laces tight, double knotting them again for safety. 

“Show me how it’s done.” 

Mihashi turned at that, eyes wide. He didn’t say anything. 

“Should we go together?” 

Again he didn’t answer, instead he pushed his sneakers under the bench before using the arm of the bench to lift himself up. It reminded Takaya of the scene from Bambi when he stood for the first time. A movie his brother had made him watch one too many times. 

Mihashi moved slowly, letting go of the arm once he was close enough to the lake. He switched his grasp onto the railing around the lake. Takaya couldn’t find it in him to laugh, instead all he could think about was a baby deer taking its first steps. 

During the warm seasons the lake was a home for ducks and every once in a while Takaya would spot a swan. It was rare, though, usually it inhabited the smaller body of water deeper in the park. When the lake froze over though, they’d decorate the trees around with lights and nail a railing around it. 

The railing was high enough that you could slip under it and step onto the ice. That’s exactly what Mihashi did, he held onto the railing tightly, his arm twisting in a weird way when he slipped underneath. He tripped on the ledge the blade of his skate scratching against a rock. He landed on the ice without falling over and that was an accomplishment. 

Takaya allowed himself one small laugh before dread filled his stomach. Mihashi held a hand out for him still holding onto the railing for dear life. But nonetheless standing. He was doing better than Takaya who still hadn’t gained enough courage to stand up. 

“I’m gonna fall!” He squeaked out between clenched teeth. He slowly but surely followed exactly what Mihashi did, but once he pulled himself up the awkward feeling of balancing on nothing but a blade set in. He tipped to the side; he looked like one of those high heels fails. 

Mihashi laughed, it was loud and warm, “Hand!” 

Takaya turned towards the lake, Mihashi had slipped back under the railing. He was holding out a hand for him. Takaya felt like a deer in a headlight. He stretched across the gap of concrete, reaching for Mihashi’s hand. 

He scrambled forward letting go of the arm of the bench. He just barely ducked his head enough, only an inch or two away from slamming into the railing. He didn’t understand how anyone would be able to climb gracefully onto the ice. 

Unlike Mihashi, Takaya didn’t get the chance to grab onto the railing for support before he toppled over. (Mihashi came down with him, his hand trapped between Takaya’s fingers.) 

It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. It hurt his pride more than anything, the cold air stinging his hot cheeks. Mihashi landed next to him, hands catching most of his fall. Takaya had tore his mitten off during the fall. 

He didn’t have the energy to move. Instead he wished for the ice under him to break and save him from his embarrassment. 

Until Mihashi started laughing. Takaya turned his head looking away as soon as he caught Mihashi’s gaze. The boy was laying next to him, eyes glowing, cheeks red and gums showing. His laugh filled Takaya’s head, bouncing around inside him and blocking off any sounds. 

“Y-Your--!” He lost his breath, throwing his arms out as he laughed, “Y-yo-your fa--!” His second try was also a fail, breaking off into another fit of giggles. He gasped for air trying again. “Yo-your fa-faceee!” 

He didn’t stop laughing even after getting his sentence out, instead he rolled over onto his side curling in on his stomach. He didn’t seem phased by the fact Takaya wasn’t amused. He was too embarrassed to laugh, his pride was hurt and he was sure his tail-bone would be bruised for the rest of the week. 

“Are,” Takaya sat up slowly, masking his embarrassment by coughing in his sleeve, “Are you okay?” 

Mihashi stopped mid laugh, gasping for air before finally sitting up. He nodded. The quiet lasted a second before he started laughing again, he buried his head in his hands, shoulders shaking. 

“I-I’m sorry,” He coughed struggling to catch his breath again, “But-But your-your fa-a-face!” 

Takaya groaned, mushing his hair in embarrassment. He pulled a knot loose. He had spent way too long trying to style it earlier that evening but now it was destroyed. “Was it really that bad?” 

Mihashi looked at him, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “NO! N-No!--” He paused looking away awkwardly. He pulled his hat down on his head muttering out the rest of his sentence, “Mm’ was cute…” 

Takaya barely heard it over the music (somewhere during their tumble the Christmas music had switched to a random pop mix) and the chatter of the surrounding crowd. It reached his ears just barely patching up his hurt pride. For the most part. He was still slightly embarrassed. 

He laughed awkwardly, “Uhh here.” He held out Mihashi’s mitten, just now remembering he had tore it off. Mihashi took it with a whispered _‘thanks’_.

“I don’t think I can stand.” He fixed the leg of his pants, pushing it back into the skate. Mihashi was fixing his mitten when he looked up with worry. 

“A-Are you h-hurt!” He moved forward grabbing onto Takaya’s coat sleeve, “Where?!” 

Takaya, surprised at his outburst, lost his train of thought. The pom-pom upon his hat bouncing with his movement. 

“T-Taka?”

“U-Um--” That was even worse, why’d he say his name?

“I’ll g-get help.” Mihashi moved away, struggling to stand up again (this time there was nothing for him to grab onto). Instead he stretched for the railing, scrambling forward. He tipped to the side slightly just barely reaching the railing. He stopped himself from falling, Takaya stopped him before he could slip back over onto the concrete. 

“No! I’m okay, I-I just might fall…” Takaya moved himself onto his knees, following what Mihashi did. “I’m not hurt!” 

“You… scared me!” Mihashi turned back around with a pout, his eyebrows furrowed. They were barely visible beneath his bangs squished down by his hat. “Here.”

He held out his hand again, inviting Takaya to grab it. He did, lifting himself to his feet. It was unstable, his body struggling between standing and falling. Mihashi pulled him forward using his pitcher grip to keep him from falling. (He really did have a strong grip, although it didn’t beat gravity.) He slid forward across the ice this time he had enough time to grab hold of the railing. He held on for dear life and Mihashi dropped his hand with a laugh. 

He leaned against the railing peering at him, he seemed more comftorable on the ice than Takaya. He smiled, “You’re...You’re different than at s-school.” 

“Huh?” He turned his attention away from the sad blinking rudolph to Mihashi. The boy’s smile was enough to make him lose his balance. He tightened his grip on the railing -- if that was even possible --. He would never get used to Mihashi’s smile. 

“You’re not _as scary…_ ” The last part was a whisper, Mihashi ducking his head down in embarrassment. Takaya blinked at him before looking down at his skates. 

The ice beneath them was thick and murky. At first the thought of a frozen over lake was unnerving, all the icy ponds Takaya had seen near school were never fully frozen over, instead the ice was thin and broke at the drop of a stick. The lake could handle Takaya’s fall and the weight of more than twenty people. 

“I’m...scary?” He already knew the answer, but he still wanted to ask. They had come a long way, Mihashi would have never laughed like that next to him earlier that year. 

“Hmm,” Mihashi hummed, leaning back. He was still using the railing for support while sliding his feet back and forth. The blade of his skate slid back and forth leaving behind scratches. Takaya watched while he waited for his response. “I think...Abe is really...really nice.” 

He looked up surprised at the answer, nobody had ever said that to him, “Me?” 

Mihashi nodded with a smile, a big bright smile. “C-Come on.” 

Mihashi’s movements were unstable, he pushed himself away from the railing sliding backwards across the ice. Takaya watched him shake, arms swirling around as he tried to catch his balance. 

“Be care--” 

He was successfully able to catch his balance, his arms dropping to his sides slowly. He smiled at his accomplishment and Takaya breathed out a breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding. 

He held out his hand, moving closer to Takaya. An arm’s length away. Mihashi seemed to have gotten used to the skates (maybe being able to roller skate helped?), but Takaya could still barely stand. Even with the railing. 

He shook his head, “I’m good.” 

Mihashi seemed disappointed with his answer, “Come on!” 

Takaya shook his head once again and to prove his point he pulled himself down the rail, dragging himself around the lake. Mihashi laughed at his movements, but didn’t let up. Instead he slowly moved closer to him, shakily sliding one skate after the next. 

Takaya watched in horror as Mihashi hooked his arm around his bicep dragging him away from the railing. His efforts of holding on were cut short at the fear of his coat getting ripped (though an arm out of its socket was also one.)

“Miha--” Like he had expected he was knocked off balance from the lack of support. He flailed around trying to pull his arm away from Mihashi. If he was going to fall he’d rather it just be him. 

Mihashi started laughing after a couple of seconds, his mouth close to Takaya’s ear, “L-look.” 

Takaya who had already expected to fall, with or without Mihashi had at one point closed his eyes. He opened them slowly glancing down at the ice beneath his skates, although it was foreign and every muscle in Takaya’s body was clenched he was standing. He laughed at his triumphant, unconsciously squeezing Mihashi’s arm closer to his body. 

Mihashi was keeping him stable, both of his arms wrapped tightly around Takaya’s. His shoulder was pressed up against his own and Takaya could hear every intake of air, every exhale. He shivered, “It’s cold.” 

Mihashi nodded in agreement, Takaya saw the pom-pom bounce in the corner of his eye, “H-here.” He loosened one arm to slide it down to Takaya’s hand, he cupped his knuckle with his mitten.

His hand was warm beneath the yarn and Takaya accepted it with a muttered, _‘thank you’_ he was too embarrassed to admit it was helpful, any coverage was better than none. His hands were begging for warmth and if he wasn’t sure he was going to fall again he would have slipped his other hand in his coat pocket. (He was sure they’d have another tumble.) 

Mihashi had somehow been able to drag him closer to the crowd, although the lake was large most people tended to stick near the speakers and park entrance. Takaya had chosen the other side of the lake for that reason. If he was going to fall he’d rather do it where nobody would be looking. 

“Like this…” Mihashi tugged him forward, sliding one foot before the other, Takaya tried to follow him with minimal success. “Y-your knees.” 

Mihashi tugged on his arm, bending his knees to show Takaya (his own knees were stick straight.) 

“I-I’ll fall.” 

“N-No!” Mihashi pushed at his side, “Y-You’ll fall l-like that!” He bent his knees and Takaya reluctantly followed -- he felt more off balance. 

“It’s e-easier!” Mihashi pulled him away again, sliding one foot in front of the other. Takaya followed his direction, keeping his knees bent. He couldn’t tell if it was easier, he still felt like he was going to tip over any second. The closer they moved to the railing the more he felt relieved. 

Mihashi pulled him back away towards the crowd, he seemed to be getting his footing. Maybe using the block to fix his windup helped him more than Takaya liked to admit. Unlike Mihashi, he still didn’t know how to control his body. He tried to slide one foot before the other, but for the most part he was letting Mihashi drag him wherever. 

“Y-You try.” Mihashi loosened his grip on Takaya’s arm, pulling away slowly. (He was probably trying not to knock either of them off balance.) 

“HUH!” Takaya tried to grab for Mihashi’s arm, but he had already moved away. He swung at air, before losing his balance. “Ahh shit.” 

He fell down next to another skater, his pride once again hurt for the second time that evening. A shoot of pain shot up his spine, but it was easy to ignore when his head was burning with embarrassment. 

“Are you okay?” 

He turned towards the voice, he already knew it wasn’t Mihashi which hurt his pride even more. The man held out a hand for him. 

“Yeah,” Takaya took it, holding on tightly as the main hoisted him back on his feet. “Thanks.” 

“Do you need help getting to a bench?” 

“It’s fi-” 

“I-I’ll help...him.” Mihashi popped out from behind Takaya, taking his position next to him again. He wrapped his arms around Takaya’s arm. 

The man let go of his hand with a smile, “Be careful next time.” 

He waited until the man was far away from them before speaking, “That was so embarrassing.” 

Mihashi laughed, cupping his knuckle again. “C-come on!” 

He dragged him forward again, sliding one foot in front of the other. They moved slowly, Takaya awkwardly sliding one foot after the other. He really wished the ice was break and he would fall through (without Mihashi). 

Mihashi let go of his arm once Takaya had grabbed hold of the railing. He slipped back under the rail and hoisted himself back onto the concrete. 

“I’ll get shoes on… and then h-help.” 

Takaya nodded watching Mihashi take a seat on the bench. He buried his head in his hands, replaying the embarrassing moment over and over again. He had done nothing but embarrass himself this evening -- though Mihashi seemed to be having fun -- BUT STILL! 

“Here.” 

Takaya turned his attention away from the murky ice to the hand reaching out for him. Mihashi had removed his mittens -- probably to get Takaya’s mess of a double knot undone -- and his shoelaces were untied. Takaya took his hand with his own, letting Mihashi pull him up off the ice. 

Once he was sitting he sighed, it was a relief to not have to worry about whether he was going to fall over or not. But now that he was relaxed the pain was really starting to set in. 

“Can you not tie your shoes?” Takaya pulled the laces of his skates loose, watching Mihashi awkwardly shove the laces of his sneakers into the sides. 

“N-No I can!” 

Takaya hummed, slipping back into his sneakers. He sat his skates next to Mihashis’ before pulling the laces of his sneakers tight. 

“Here,” He patted his thigh once again repeating what they had done earlier, “And then we can get hot chocolate.” 

That seemed to get Mihashi’s attention, he restlessly tapped his foot while Takaya fixed his laces. He didn’t double knot them this time, deciding there wasn’t going to be much danger from him just walking. 

“Here,” Takaya handed Mihashi their skates, “I’ll grab a spot in line, you give these back to him.” He pointed towards the stand they had bought their skates at. The line for skates was short, but the hot chocolate stand near the entrance was another story. 

Mihashi took the skates with a nod, standing up to hurry towards the skate stand. Takaya followed behind him, turning to follow the path towards the hot chocolate stand. 

The line moved faster than he expected and Mihashi joined him after a couple minutes. He had fixed his mittens and had once again fell into the habit of holding Takaya’s hand. It was something that had started during practice, to before, during and even after games, to now outside of baseball and school. 

“Which kind do you want?” Takaya let Mihashi swing their joined hands back and forth between them. He read the small sign above the stand deciding he would just get a small with marshmallows (they were all the same price anyway). 

“Hmm,” Mihashi hummed, taking his time. They moved forward a couple steps before he responded, “Whipped cream…and-and cinnamon.”

“I’ll pay, okay?” Takaya used his free hand to pull out the rest of his cash. 

“I-I have mo--”

“My treat for making you come out.” Takaya smiled, though he was sure anyone else would call it a smirk. He squeezed Mihashi’s hand when the boy ducked away with embarrassment? Guilt? Takaya couldn’t tell. 

“What can I get you guys tonight?” The woman was yelling over the music, her smile forced. 

Takaya answered for both of them, “One with marshmallows and one with whipped cream and cinnamon.” 

The woman nodded, taking the rest of Takaya’s cash before turning away to make their hot beverages. She turned back away with two paper cups, she set them on the counter between them. Takaya let go of Mihashi’s hand to grab both of them. He didn’t trust Mihashi enough to let him walk back to their seat with a hot drink.

Mihashi followed excitedly behind him -- only getting distracted by a small swinging ornament. “It's a baseball! And-And a--” Mihashi stopped in front of the small table. (Takaya almost forgot people were selling small art stuff.) 

Takaya who was too busy trying not to spill their hot chocolate didn’t notice Mihashi wasn’t behind him until he had already made it to the bench. He watched the moving lines looking every which way for Mihashi’s bouncing pom-pom. 

“M-Merry Christmas!” Mihashi popped out between a group of passersby, joining Takaya at the bench. He sighed out in relief at the sight of Mihashi’s bouncing pom-pom. 

“F-For you…” Mihashi stood in front of Takaya holding out a small charm, it swung softly, but he could still tell what it was. A baseball glove. 

“Let’s sit down, I-” Takaya took a seat on the bench, “My hands are full.” 

“Oh!” Mihashi joined him, looking down with embarrassment. Takaya handed him his cup of hot chocolate, setting his own between his legs. 

“Let me see.” Takaya held out a hand for the charm and Mihashi quickly handed it to him. It was small, but sturdy. The glove had the number 2 painted on the palm. 

“T-there were a bunch...of other d-designs.” Mihashi spoke through a mouthful of whipped cream. “B-But y-your the c-catcher…” 

“Did you get one?” 

Mihashi nodded, using his free hand to pull another charm from his pocket. His was a baseball with the number 1 painted across it. 

Takaya laughed, “We’re matching. I’ll keep it on my sports bag so you know I’ll always be your catcher.” 

“I-I will too!” 

Takaya placed the charm into his pocket and Mihashi did the same. Once his hands were free he finally picked up his own cup of hot chocolate, the marshmallows were almost all melted. 

“Is it good?” He took a sip of the hot beverage burning his tongue, he watched Mihashi who had already devoured a good chunk of the whipped cream. 

He nodded humming, “Yummy.” 

Takaya laughed, taking another burning sip of his own drink. He got a marshmallow in this one, he let it melt against his tongue. “I can tell,” He really could, “You have some whipped cream on your lip.” 

Mihashi looked towards him in surprise, peeking his tongue out to try and collect the excess whipped cream. Takaya laughed at his silly expression, but he had successfully gotten it. 

They enjoyed their hot chocolate in silence, Takaya pointing out any excess whipped cream every once in a while. It was comforting, the anxiety he had felt earlier completely gone. He was filled with warmth and a sense of relief. 

“A-Abe?” 

Takaya hummed downing the rest of his hot chocolate in one gulp. 

“T-Thank you…” 

“Huh? Oh yeah no it was my treat.” 

“No! N-No f-for...everything. N-Not just this...but-but everything.” 

“O-Oh...of course.” 

It was silent before a familiar yell filled it. 

Mihashi's mother called from across the lake, her hands cupped around her mouth. “Ren!” Once she had gotten his attention she waved him over. 

“M-My mom!” Mihashi stood up in a hurry, “D-do you need a...ride?” 

Takaya shook his head, “My mom should be here soon.” 

“O-Okay! I-I had a lot of fun...so-so text me.” Mihashi turned away, before turning back. “When y-your phone is...charged.” 

“Of course.” 

Mihashi, relieved with his answer, turned away for good. He squeezed between a crowd until he was nothing but a splotch of red and green.

He knew it was too late, Mihashi was gone now. His mother’s car had already pulling out of the parking lot minutes before. He held the charm in his hand and whispered,

“You’re welcome.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
